Big Time Anniversary
by fishnetsandwine
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It's Kendall & Jo's six month anniversary. Kendall's ready to tell her how he really feels, but is he moving too fast?


**Author's note: I used to write fanfictions, but I stopped for a while. After the Jo & Kendall kiss last night I had the urge to write again. It's been a while, so go easy on me.**

**:)**

_Has it really been six months?_ The thought ran through Kendall's mind as he walked around the jewelry store. His sister, Katie, wasn't far behind. She was wise beyond her years, so he knew she'd be a huge help.

Tomorrow was the big day. He and Jo were celebrating their six month anniversary. They agreed to take things slow, but he was dying to tell her he was in love with her. He had known for a while, but he was afraid he was moving too fast.

"Hey, Katie. What about this?" Kendall pointed to a heart shaped necklace, diamonds on one half and smaller ruby hearts on the other.

Katie observed the necklace. "I think we have a winner!" They had been shopping for over three hours looking for the perfect necklace. They were on their sixth jewelry store: Kay Jewelers.

On the other side of town, Jo was on her fifth hour of searching for the perfect dress. Camille was sitting as she waited for her best friend to show her the next dress.

Jo has always been determined to make it big and follow her dreams. She was afraid that being too serious with someone could get in the way. But the more she was with Kendall, the more she was willing to take that risk. He was worth it. He was always a perfect gentleman and respected her more than anyone she'd ever dated.

Jo walked out in a chocolate brown halter dress that she clearly didn't like. Camille gave her a thumbs down as Jo sighed.

"Why is this so hard?" Jo exclaimed. "I must have already tried on like, 50 dresses."

"64, actually. Not that I'm counting." Camille stated. "Kendall adores you, Jo. He's going to think you look beautiful no matter what you wear."

"I know that, but this date means a lot to me. I want it to be perfect." Jo walked back in her dressing room to try on the next dress.

"So where's he taking you?" Camille asked.

"I have no clue. He's keeping it a big secret. All he told me was to wear a nice dress." Jo explained through the door.

A minute later, Jo walked out in the BCBGMAXAZRIA azalea sunset reflections chiffon strapless jeweled dress. Automatically, both she and Camille knew it was the right dress. Jo looked in the mirror, then over at Camille who gave her a look that didn't need words.

It was 6PM the next night, and Kendall stood outside Jo's apartment. He gave his outfit another look-over: his nicest jeans, a button up shirt, a tie, and a blazer. He took a deep breath as he straightened his tie, then knocked on the door. On the other side of the door, Jo did the same as Kendall had just done. She took a deep breath and did a one-over of her outfit, then opened the door. Kendall didn't realize how nervous he was until he was reminded of how beautiful she was.

"You look… incredible." He told her, a smile plastered across her face.

Jo blushed and smiled. "Thank you. So do you." She saw a dozen red roses in his hand, but he didn't seem to be making any movement. "Are those… for me?"

Kendall looked over at the bouquet in his hand, then realized her forgot. "Yes! Yes." He handed her the roses, and she smiled, taking in the scent.

"You ready to go?" Kendall asked. Jo put the flowers on a table quick, locked up her apartment, and walked away arm-in-arm with her boyfriend.

Kendall and Jo walked into Bistro LQ.

"Name?" the hostess asked.

"Kendall Knight."

"Right this way." They followed the hostess to their table and sat down, thanking the hostess for her help.

"Kendall. This is amazing." Jo said. She was in awe of her surroundings, but even more in awe of Kendall.

"It's not too much?"

"No. It's perfect."

"So… I got something for you." Kendall said, pulling the jewelry box out of the pocket of his blazer.

Jo smiled as Kendall handed it to her. She opened it up to reveal the necklace. Her smile grew even wider and she looked up at Kendall. "Kendall… it's beautiful. Thank you."

Kendall smiled back, relieved that she liked it.

Jo then pulled something out of her clutch. "You didn't think I got you nothing, did you?" She handed Kendall an envelope.

Kendall looked confused for a moment, taking the envelope. He pulled out two season passes to the Los Angeles Kings' hockey games. "Wow. Jo, this is incredible! Thank you! But… who's the second one for?"

"Well… if you don't mind explaining things until I catch on, I thought I would give hockey another chance."

Kendall smiled. "Of course I don't mind. Thank you, I love it!"

After dinner, Kendall took Jo to the Santa Monica Pier. He thought it through, and he was ready to tell her he loved her. They walked down the pier hand in hand. Jo now had the necklace he got her on.

"That necklace looks beautiful on you." He told her.

Jo blushed, smiling at her feet. She looked up at Kendall. "Thank you."

Kendall stopped, causing Jo to stop as well, their fingers still intertwined. "Jo… I need to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"It's just that… we've been dating for a little while now. And you know how much I care about you. It's just that you said you're afraid of taking things too fast, which is why I'm sort of rambling right now… You know, I've never told this to anyone who wasn't my mom. Obviously, I'm no good at this. Look, what I'm trying to say is… well…"

"Kendall?" Jo interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Hey! That's what I was going to say!"

Jo laughed as she leaned in to kiss Kendall. The kiss was sweet and mild, yet full of passion.

Kendall backed out for a second. "What I meant was… I love you, too."


End file.
